The present inventive concept relates to an apparatus for generating charged particles, and more particularly, to an apparatus for generating charged particles having improved efficiency in generating charged particles.
Unlike an X-ray or gamma-ray therapy, a therapy using charged particles precisely attacks cancer cells while minimizing damage to normal tissues and thus is paid attention to as a patient-friendly treatment. It has been proposed a method of generating charged particles using a high power pulse laser because existing treatment apparatuses using charged particles require high installation and maintenance costs as well as a large-sized device. Therefore, a therapy apparatus using charged particles has an expectation of reduction in size and cost.
Competitive laser ion accelerators are being developed to generate charged particles whose energy is high enough to remedy tumors located deeply inside the human body. However, recent methods are chiefly being studied to increase only intensity of a laser source so as to produce charged particles of high energy.